As a result of the continuous pursuance of process simplification, cost reduction, and production automation by the industry, a variety of manufacturing methods, such as rotor spinning, air jet spinning, and friction spinning, for conventional ring yarns has been developed. However, the yarns made by these methods differ from that by the ring spinning either in the constitution or in characteristics. Moreover, the complicated processes of the ring spinning and the restriction of the ring and traveler system have made the production rate hard to breakthrough, resulting in a bottle neck. Therefore, many scholars and experts have been trying to simplify manufacturing processes since 1884, but they failed. Some of the major factors are inefficient pre-spinning dust and soil removal, immature roller bearing technology, synthesized rubber technology remaining in its infancy, air conditioning system not being popularized, and so on.